


Villainess

by Tricochet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Cisco and Lenny, Villain!GoldenFrost because that's a cool shipname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: To anyone reading my WIP, thank you for being patient while I was at band camp this week. I wrote most of this fic on the bus just because their ship name is so cool. I really want to make a picspam for this fic with lots of lipstick and flowers and art. I'm also vowing to write more DCTV f/f in response to what went down at Comic Con.





	Villainess

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading my WIP, thank you for being patient while I was at band camp this week. I wrote most of this fic on the bus just because their ship name is so cool. I really want to make a picspam for this fic with lots of lipstick and flowers and art. I'm also vowing to write more DCTV f/f in response to what went down at Comic Con.

The villain life is suiting Killer Frost. She’s clothed entirely in dark leather now, and certainly no pencil skirts. Her pale lipstick and eyeliner never wears off. And people are scared enough to back out of her way when she enters a bank or wherever else she wants to go. She can use her powers without the Caitlin lurking around the corner worrying about her friends. And the ice cream she makes the terrified worker scoop for her stays cold.

Killer Frost cracks open a car door with an ice sheet as the owner is getting gas. When the man gets back in her car, she puts an ice-cold gun to his head.

“Drive out of town,” she whispers. The man doesn’t object or say anything, just does what she wants.

She has him stop the car when they’re cities away from and Caitlin’s home and the Flash and steps out, oozing an air of iciness as she runs to her next bank.

She doesn’t have a plan beyond continuing her villainous enterprises in a new place away from everything that happened. She just pushes the bank door open with her gun in her hand.

She freezes the floor on the way to the register for dramatic effect even though the place is oddly empty and gets ready to open the safeboxes.

She hears breathing close behind her and turns around with her gun pointed toward the other intruder.

The other woman also has a gun to her forehead.

“Well, Killer Frost, I didn’t know you’d be in these parts. I don’t like intruders in my territory.”

“I don’t like anyone having a monopoly on banks.”

They circle each other, neither very inclined to pull the trigger.

The door opens and a horde of police appear.

“Freeze!” one of them yells.

“Oh, you will!” Killer Frost promises and sends a blast of ice at them.

They fall back and the other woman grabs the briefcase of money. Killer Frost takes a grab for it too.

“We’ll settle this later,” she says. “Once these interfering bastards are taken care of.”

The woman nods, letting Killer Frost take the other side of the briefcase. They walk side by side, taking out anyone in their way with shots of ice and gold.

The woman leads Killer Frost to a trailer and sits next to her on the bench.

“So, you’re Lisa Snart. Cisco talked about you and your gun.”

She grins. “That’s Golden Glider to you. I’m glad I’m famous, though.”

“Your gun is.”

“There’s much more to being a villain than weapons. You need the attitude, Caitlin Snow. Cisco mentioned you too. Speaking of, how’s he been?”

“Depressed. Totally miserable. Honestly, I’m evil and even I couldn’t take how sad he is.”

“How evil do you think you are?”

“Evil enough to hurt people and fight my ex-best friend for an alternate version of my other ex-friend, and then betray Ex-Friend #2 to save Ex-Friend #1. And then skip town.”

“Sounds intense,” Golden Glider says.

“What’s your story?”

“My brother died a while back. I don’t really know how long ago it was. He got involved with some time-traveling heroes. I don’t know what happened then, but they didn’t even tell me. I stay away from heroes. He was all I had.”

“You still up for fighting for the money after this lovely girls’ bonding of talking about our feelings?” Killer Frost asks.

“In the morning.”

  


Killer Frost is ready to fight. She freezes a rose to get in the mood and carries the ice block in her hand.

“Square up,” she says to Golden Glider, but the other woman looks down at the preserved flower.

“How about we split the money and share the territory for a while?” Golden Glider suggests, taking the rose from Killer Frost and staring at it. It’s so pretty, frozen in place just like it’s alive, and held in the ice like a crystal.

“Villain girls gotta stick together,” Killer Frost agrees.

“Where’d you get the flower?”

“Seriously? The great thief Golden Glider, asking for help finding a flower?”

Golden Glider tilts her head in agreement.

“Okay, I was just walking around and I found it,” Killer Frost says, and starts walking. Golden Glider follows with her gun hidden and picks a pink rose from the garden. She adjusts her gun to only release a small amount of gold and presses it to the edges of the petals and thorns.

“There,” she says, handing it to Killer Frost. “Freeze this one!”

Killer Frost smiles for the first time in a while and freezes it.

The latest break-in to a politician’s treasury leaves Killer Frost and Golden Glider rich enough to get a new home in an apartment above the flower shop. Golden Glider has also lined all her jackets with gold trim and bought Killer Frost a new blue lipstick.

Killer Frost walks with Golden Glider into the snowy field out of the town. Golden Glider is wearing an oversized parka that must have belonged to her brother.

Golden Glider takes her gun out, but Killer Frost knows better than to worry. Golden Glider just shoots the golden weapon into the snow and watches it spread.

She fires another blast a few feet from it, and then a few more.

Killer Frost looks at the pattern and chuckles.

“A snowflake? Really, Goldie, I didn’t think you’d be so cliche as to draw a giant golden snowflake.”

Golden Glider hums.

“Here,” Killer Frost says. “New canvas.”

She spreads a sheet of ice in the opposite direction and Golden Glider sets to work, painting out a layer of gold before having Killer Frost add more ice.

“It’s so pretty,” Killer Frost says, looking at the golden ice art. It’s not a specific design, just smears and veins of gold.

“Can you make sculptures?” Golden Glider asks her.

“Sure,” Killer Frost groans, holding out her hand to spread ice crystals in the shape of a snowman.

Golden Glider covers it all with a layer of gold. She lets it harden and lifts it up.

“When it melts, the water can come out the bottom and we’ll have a sculpture.”

“You’re so cheesy for a villain.”

“As if you don’t love it.”

“You know, all I can think about right now is a different kind of yellow snow,” Killer Frost actually giggles.

They work together to make a tree shape, a gun, and a gingerbread man that Killer Frost says is more threatening than cute. Golden Glider says her gun needs a refill and Killer Frost takes advantage, making a snowball.

Golden Glider yelps and uses the last of the gold she has on her to shoot it. It falls to her hand in a perfect sphere of gold.

Killer Frost smiles and blinks at her.

“Let’s get back home and refill your gun.”

  
 

It’s summer now, and Killer Frost is not having any of it. She’s sweating and whining to Golden Glider about the heat.

They break into a jewelry store at Golden Glider’s request. Killer Frost picks out crystals and white diamonds for herself and lets Golden Glider take the gold and sapphires. After ignoring the ugly watches and snatching the cash register money, they walk back out through an ice tunnel that keeps the police out.

Their next stop is a waterpark, packed with people. Killer Frost takes one step inside and freezes the water in its place. They slide to the ticket desk and Golden Glider points her gun in the teenager’s face. He doesn’t say anything, just hands the ticket money over.

Killer Frost takes the cash with a smirk. She drops it into Golden Glider’s ridiculously expensive handbag and tosses it over her shoulder.

A concerned parent approaches them with objections on the tip of her tongue. She shuts up when she looks Golden Glider’s gun in the barrel and hears her son scream.

Killer Frost laughs quietly as Golden Glider pulls her to the other side of the frozen waterpark. Most of the people have enough sense to have scattered by now, sticking to the sides.

Golden Glider leads her over the whirlpool and down a slide and Killer Frost makes an ice ladder over the fence to avoid the police waiting at the gate.

They touch down on the other side. Killer Frost waves the handbag and grins.

Golden Glider smiles too, but something’s more guarded.

  


“Do you ever want something more?” Golden Glider asks, on the sofa at their home.

“Than _this?_ No, I’ve had the pencil skirt do-gooder lifestyle, and that didn’t work out.”

“It could, though. Sometimes I wonder why you’re here, involved in petty theft when you could be famous for saving or destroying the world.”

“I don’t have to be famous. Or save the world. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you, as Killer Frost. My only regret is waiting this long.”

“How much longer do you want to wait?” Golden Glider asks, sitting near Killer Frost’s lap.

Killer Frost meets her eyes and Golden Glider nods. Killer Frost takes the permission and kisses her.

Her icy eyes soften for the first time in months as she tastes the flower and metallic aura on Golden Glider’s lips. She feels a warm nose touch her cheek and smiles into the pink-tinted mouth of the villain.

Killer Frost puts a cold hand on Golden Glider’s cheek and another on her waist. Golden Glider sets her hand in Killer Frost’s hair and switches sides, craving the icy mint and peony taste.

They pull back at the same time and stare, villainry postponed for the moment.

  


The next winter, they rob an expensive clothing store and hold hands and smile on the way out. Killer Frost makes an icy heart shape and Golden Glider wears an oversized parka and smears the heart with gold streaks. They couldn't be happier.


End file.
